Tacos
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: Dinner at Grimmauld Place can take some Siriusly yummy turns.


**In case you didn't notice the warning in the description or just didn't believe it for one reason or another, this _is_ a lemon fic. Don't say I didn't warn you. Read at your own risk.**

Hermione slowly stirred the sizzling pan with the spiced ground beef as Sirius rhythmically chopped vegetables. The veil in the Department of Mysteries had been a close brush with death, even by their standards, that had given Sirius an even bigger grasp on life. It had made him think of what he truly wanted, and until a year go, it had still been a mystery.

After a fierce break-up with Ronald, Hermione had come to sob on Sirius' firm shoulder. When she had finally dried her tears long enough to thank him and tell him she had to get back to the Burrow and pack up her things, he had offered her a room at Grimmauld Place if she needed it. The radiant smile he had received in return had clenched his heart in such a way he had no doubts in his knowledge of his love for the bushy haired woman.

Now, a year later, his feelings for her had grown and grown, but he prevented himself from making a move. Hermione was a generation younger than he. It wasn't worth ruining her and losing her as at least a friend if rejected.

So instead of loving her senseless, he was helping her make dinner, not that he was complaining _too_ much. A man needed to eat nearly as much as he needed sex, and Hermione's food was to die for. It was taco night, which meant the entire house smelled like seasoned meat and baking taco shells.

When he had filled the last bowl with the chopped green peppers, he walked behind the object of his silent, personal affections and wrapped his thick arms around her torso. He felt her relax into his chest and sigh as she asked, "Done?"

"Mm-hmm," he replied, resting his chin in her soft curls. "You?"

"Almost. You can go and sit if you want."

_I don't want to sit. I want to keep holding you._ Those thoughts ran through his head as he dropped his arms, grabbed the bowls of vegetables and cheese, and walked over to the table. He then sat down in his usual seat, leaned back on the chair legs, and watched closely as she pulled the taco shells out of the oven. Hermione poured the meat into a bowl and the shells were put on a plate to be brought to join Sirius' bowls.

She sat down gracefully in what had been designated "her seat" across from Sirius. They both began preparing their meals in peace. Though they talked to each other frequently, it was never necessary to fill the silence between them. Everything was comfortable.

Hermione hadn't eaten anything else all day long and after the day she had at St. Mungo's, she was ready for a fourth taco. When she looked in the bowl with diced tomatoes, she quickly realized that they had eaten them all. She stood and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out another tomato.

Using the knife Sirius had used to cut them before, she began to slice. When she thought of Sirius, as she usually did, she got distracted and ended up slicing her finger, "OUCH! Merlin!"

Sirius was up and out of his chair in an instant and by her side, "What happened?"

"Oh, I just cut myself," she held her bleeding finger in her other hand as she looked around for her wand. It wasn't a gash that would have needed stitches in the muggle world, but it definitely wasn't a paper cut.

Sirius pulled out his wand and took her hand in his, muttering the spell softly. They watched as the cut sealed itself. He cleaned the blood off of her hands. He then made the mistake of looking into her deep brown eyes.

Their eyes met and the attraction each had felt for the other exploded, making each reach forward and grab the other, lips crashing together in a bruising kiss. Simple air didn't matter anymore as Hermione opened her mouth for his tongue to run against hers. His left hand was wrapped her hair while his right one gripped her hip so tightly both were surprised it hadn't cracked. Hermione's hands were stuck in his black locks and she took another impossibly close step toward him.

When it felt as if their lungs would completely deflate if they didn't breath, Hermione pushed Sirius on his chest as hard as her muscles would allow and fell backward into the counter, gasping and Sirius took a couple of steps back, staring at her with a look she had never seen in anyone's eyes before. Pure lust and love.

Without saying a word, she launched herself into his arms again, making him pull her as close as possible. She wrapped her legs around his torso as he carried her as far as he could, which was to the couch in the next room.

Clothes became a thing of the past as they went flying in all directions. First Hermione's shirt, then Sirius' shirt, then Hermione's skirt, then Sirius' pants. Then they were left holding each other while their lips fought a battle for dominance on their own.

Sirius pulled back from the angel straddling him for just a moment, "Love, are you sure this is something you want?"

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Resting her forehead against his for a moment, "Honestly, I'm surprised you're asking and not just taking."

Sirius ran a few fingers down her cheek, "I'm asking because you're not just some witch I picked up at the bar to whore on for the night. I love you, 'Mione. I need to know if this is something you want."

"When have you ever known me to let things progress this far without doing something about it if I didn't like it?"

Sirius thought about it and then he smiled, kissing her and maneuvering her body under his as he did so. He broke away from her mouth so he could suck on her pulse point, making her moan loudly. He could feel himself growing harder and thanks to his enhanced animagi senses, he could smell her arousal. It was driving him wild.

The same could be said for Hermione as she pulled his head back to hers, kissing him hard on the lips. He grinned into the kiss, knowing exactly what she was feeling. He unhooked her lacy black bra and threw it onto a lamp behind him only to latch onto one of her perk, pink nipples, making delicious moans rise from her throat.

She gripped his muscular shoulder blades and held herself close to him, closing her eyes tight. _Don't let go!_ "Don't let go."

"I won't, kitten."

She groaned, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

He responded by kissing her deeply again, practically ripping her panties off, "Mmhmm."

Hermione never had time to feel embarrassed as her attention focused on the sensations Sirius was applying to her body with his mouth. He sucked, licked, bit, nipped, and kissed his way from her forehead down to the soft tuft of hair between her legs and back up again. If it were any other time with any other woman, and probably her later, he would have taken the time to worship her body. This time his lust was winning, making him rip his underwear off his perfect body, springing free a damn impressive erection, if he was to say so himself.

From the way her eyes dialated even more, he would guess she thought so too. Softly he spread her legs and positioned himself at her moist entrance, sending her another questioning look.

She moaned, "Siri, please. I need you."

He thrust into her, plunging his length deep within her soaking core. He thought the sheer feel of her around him would send him over the edge. She was so _tight_.

Hermione's eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as he stretched her long neglected inner walls. When she finally got the feel of him secure, she motioned for him to continue.

And continue he did, thrusting himself in and out of her hot body. He picked her legs up and gracefully lay them on his shoulders so he could pound even harder into her petite frame.

She was sure he would leave bruises, and that thought alone made the coil in her abdomen tighten even more. She was marked. As he pounded roughly in and out of her, she moaned and squealed, making shivers cascade down his spine and straight to his already rock hard dick. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, but tried to hold on for her, thrusting even faster than he was.

Her core exploded around him, leaving her arching and writhing on the couch while screaming his name so loud he was sure anyone walking by would hear. Her walls squeezed him so hard he released his seed inside of her, her name falling from his lips as he came hard.

When they finished, Sirius summonded a blanket to cover them with and held her in his arms, kissing her forehead. She began laughing, which shocked him and made him wonder if he had done something wrong, "What is it, love?"

Still giggling, she looked up at him, "All I wanted was tomatoes for my tacos."

**Please review! They're much appreciated!**

**Next challenge : Swimming Pool**


End file.
